Living Again
by Katrinelife
Summary: All of the Pod Squad and friends are sent to the past but will they help or be too CHILDLIKE! Can they handle living again?
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
As the Pod Squad and Friends drove cross-country they all wished they could make their lives better. Being forced cross-country by the FBI was not their idea of a perfect life. Through all their wishes and hopes they never though they would be able to make things better but soon they would get a second chance that would change almost there entire lives.  
  
"So where should we go now", asked Liz as she sat back in the van  
  
"May be Canada", suggested Kyle  
  
"What about Australia if we got to the desert they would never be able to find us", added Isabel  
  
"This is ridiculous where ever we go they'll find us weather it's the FBI or the Skins and Kivar", retorted Michael looking pissed off at the map  
  
"He's right we'll just have to go everywhere in an odd sequence", said Max from the back seat  
  
"You know that will be a long time we still have pretty long live left", replied Maria in defeat as she drove down Route Six in Carroll, Maine  
  
Suddenly there was a white flash and they where no longer in the van, they were now in a white room with the woman that was the form of Max and Isabels alien Mother.  
  
"You have all suffered great pain and lose through your short lives, I am giving you a chance to change that, since I can not bring you home", replied the woman  
  
"How", asked Max as he looked around for an escape  
  
"You will find no exit my son and you and you friends are safe here", replied the woman, "I'm sending you all back in time, you will gain the trust of your past self and then you will become part of them and you will become your past selves. This will allow you to right the mistakes you've made through your lives and to have happier ones", she added  
  
"Okay say if we believe you how do we convince our past selves", asked Michael  
  
"You know how you've thought in the past and you will be able to convince them to let you in", stated the woman  
  
"But what about what future Max told me about how he couldn't come in contacted with him self or he would die", asked Liz  
  
"With my protection everything will be okay and then once you are part of your past selves everything will be okay", answered the woman, then asked, "I must send you shortly so you must make a decision do you want to change the past to make a better future"  
  
"It's a good opportunity there are a lot of things that should be changed", replied Isabel  
  
"I'm all for it", said Kyle thinking how he could try and distance himself from the craziness of the FBI  
  
"Than if we all agree we'll do it", said Max knowing that this was probably the only opportunity for them to have a semi normal life compared to what they had here  
  
Everyone nodded their consent and then turned to the woman to see what would happen next  
  
"Very well and good luck", replied the women then the group disappeared and they found themselves on a road about three miles out of Roswell in the desert  
  
"Well I guess we have to walk to town", said Maria as she looked at the others  
  
"How much fun", replied Michael as the group began to walk towards Roswell  
  
"We'll go to the Crash Down and see if we can find our selves, then go from there", said Max trying to think of a plan that might work  
  
"That's pretty much all we can do we don't know how they'll react to what we'll have to say", added Kyle  
  
"We'll go up my ladder so no one will get shocked with seeing two of us at the same time", said Liz as they got into Roswell and headed for the back streets so no one would see them  
  
They walked in silence until they reached the back ally to Lizs balcony, as Liz was about to climb up to her balcony they heard two sets of footsteps and the voices of what sounded like girls coming their way  
  
"Hide", whispered Max as the voices got close, the gang ran to the doorways in the ally so the children couldn't see them. They couldn't see the children yet but they could hear the girls voices clearly.  
  
"I can't believe we have to go to school in a week why can't vacation last another month", said the first girl  
  
"I'm actually looking forward to it we get to learn a lot more science this year", replied the second  
  
"Lizzie, chica there is severely something wrong with you", laughed the first girl as they came into view  
  
"Come on Maria the fifth grade is going to be wonderful", said the girl Lizzie as the Pod squad and friends tried to process what they were seeing  
  
Everyone took a gasp, as they understood what they heard and saw. It was Liz Parker and Maria Deluca as they were when they were ten years old. The two children didn't notice the people in the alley as they continued by and entered the Crashdown Café.  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to be worried about being recognized", replied Kyle as everyone got out of their hiding places still in a state of shock 


	2. 2

"How are we going to work this, they don't know who we are", stated Maria as everyone tried to comprehend what they had just seen  
  
"I have no clue", answered Isabel  
  
"Let's just get some food since they can't tell who we are", suggested Liz  
  
"Good idea but how do we convince ten year olds we're not insane and going to kill them", asked Michael as the group headed for the front of the cafe  
  
"Drop small hints so they'll trust us then get them alone where we can talk", answered Kyle as they opened the café door  
  
"Table for six", asked a waitress as she walked up to the group  
  
"Yah", answered Max as they were lead to a booth  
  
"So what brings you kids to town", asked Sheriff Valenti as he turned around from the next booth  
  
"Jim leave them alone they've done nothing wrong, I apologies for my husband he doesn't now how to separate his work from family time", stated a woman sitting next to a ten year old Kyle  
  
"We're just on a trip trying to find some family members", answered Isabel  
  
"May be you've heard something three children being abandoned two boys and a girl because that's what happen to me, my sister and our friend", hinted Max as he saw the Evans clan on the other side of the café  
  
"How long ago did this happen", asked Sheriff Valenti  
  
"When we were about six, we couldn't remember anything from before and we still haven't remembered", added Isabel  
  
"Jim why don't you leave them alone and let them order a meal", laughed Jeff Parker as he walked up to the group  
  
Later that evening  
  
"This is severely wrong and perverted, I can't believe you thought of this", stated Maria as she and Liz started climbing the ladder to her balcony  
  
"We have to get them where we can talk to them and we can't do it in front of the families, this is the only way", whispered Liz as they reached the balcony  
  
"Good Night Liz, Maria see you in the morning", said Nancy Parker as she stood in the door way looking at the two as they lay head to feet on Lizs bed  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay over night Mrs. Parker", answered Little Maria  
  
"See you later Mom", added L. Liz as Nancy closing the door and the girls turned out the light. With the lights out Liz and Maria were able to climb in through the window unnoticed and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Don't be scared just stay quiet and nothing bad is going to happen", whispered Liz as she and Maria put their hands over the little girls mouths  
  
"What she said", added Maria as they lifted the girls out of the room  
  
Evans House  
  
"Isabel meet us in Maxs room", stated Michael as Max used his key to get into the house  
  
"Okay", answered Isabel as she walked ahead  
  
Michael and Max headed to Maxs room and they stood in the doorway waiting for Isabel.  
  
"Come on we don't have time to stand around", whispered Isabel as she walked up behind them with a struggling L. Isabel  
  
"Okay lets go", retorted Michael as he walked over to his little self in a sleeping bag  
  
Valenti House  
  
"Just wonderful I'm the only one that has to go alone and it's to a police officers house", complained Kyle as he climbed through his bed room window  
  
Desert Road  
  
"Please tell us where you taking us", begged L. Liz as they walked down the road  
  
"We're going to Maideckizne Rocks", answered Maria  
  
"Can we stop my feet are hurting you big freaks", said L. Maria  
  
"Oh god sorry we've been so nervous we didn't think", stated Liz as she looked at the two girls bare feet  
  
"Tell yah what if you don't try anything we'll give you a lift, we've carried 190 pound men what's a eighty pound child", answered Maria  
  
"Are you sure your not going to hurt us", asked a skeptical L. Liz  
  
"That's the last thing we want to do, we just need to talk to you then you can go home safe and sound", answered Liz  
  
"Okay even though we're a little old for piggy back rides lets go", said L. Maria as they got on their counter parts backs  
  
"Michael run get away", yelled L. Isabel from ahead them  
  
"Hold it", stated Maria as she stopped the running boy and picked him up  
  
"Be careful that's Michael Gurien, he's got fleas", said L. Maria  
  
"No I don't", screamed Michael as he tried to get out of Marias grasp but couldn't  
  
"Hay guys is everything okay", asked Liz as the two groups met  
  
"Michael had a small problem but obviously Maria took care of it", laughed Isabel  
  
"You okay Michael", asked Maria as she looked at him holding his ankle  
  
"Yah I'll be okay", replied Michael  
  
"Hi Max are you and your friends okay", asked L. Liz as she looked a t L. Max being held back by his counter part  
  
"Fine are you and Maria okay", asked L. Max quietly  
  
"Yah even through they took us they're nice and don't seem to want to hurt us", answered L. Liz  
  
"What's the hold up or are you just waiting for little old me", asked Kyle as he walked up to the group with his young self thrown over his shoulder pounding on his back  
  
"Lets move we have a lot to talk about before morning", stated Max  
  
"Come on no shoes time to move", stated Liz to L. Liz  
  
"I'll take care of your little self since you have a limp", laughed Maria as she looked at Michael bruised leg  
  
"Thanks", said Michael as the whole group started walking  
  
Twenty Minutes later  
  
"Where are we", asked L. Isabel as they walked up to the Pod Entrance and Max placed his hand on it causing it to open  
  
"This children is where Max, Michael and Isabel were born", answered Liz as she pointed out the different pods  
  
"That's impossible unless, unless they're aliens", replied L. Maria as me looked at the three children in question  
  
"No that can't be it's scientifically impossible", added L. Liz  
  
"You know your self, more species are found on earth every year, what's so unbelievable about other worlds", asked Liz as the children got off their counter parts backs  
  
"So what they're aliens, I always knew Evans and Gurien were freaks", laughed Kyle 


	3. 3

"We're not freaks", yelled L. Michael as he made a move to punch Kyle but Maria held him back  
  
"So why have you brought all of us here, what just to tell us aliens are real", stated L. Maria who looked very confused  
  
"Not only that, time travel's real and we need to make your lives better", answered Max  
  
"Why would you want to make our lives better, you just told people who we are and they might tell the government and we'll get hurt", replied L. Isabel as the alien children grouped together  
  
"The thing is we're from the future, may be I should introduce you to everyone Isabel Evans, Kyle Valenti, Michael Gurien, Maria DeLuca, Max Evans and I'm Elizabeth Parker", said Liz as she pointed out the adults  
  
"This is impossible you can't prove that we're aliens and that you're us", stated L. Michael  
  
"Michael you don't have to be afraid of us or the future we just want to protect you from the FBI and other aliens that want to hurt you", comforted Maria  
  
"You can't be me why would you be nice to Mr. Fleas", asked L. Maria  
  
"Because once we got older I found out why he could be so mean and that it wasn't his fault and he was really a diamond in the ruff", answered Maria  
  
"But back to aliens Michael, Max, and Isabel don't seem different", replied L. Liz as she watched Maria blush  
  
"She was always the little scientist, until Max perverted her and made her into the experiment", laughed Michael as Max bent down to the childrens level and produced an energy ball in his hand  
  
"Our Max can't do that", stated L. Isabel  
  
"That's because our powers grow over time and you've only been working at your powers for four years", answered Isabel  
  
"What does it do", asked L. Maria as she watched Liz touched the ball then jumped back  
  
"Are you okay", replied L. Max as Liz held out burned fingers  
  
"You want to see a cool trick Max gave me and why Michael says I'm now the experiment", smiled Liz as she knelt in front of L. Liz and took her hand  
  
"We can trust them we need to stop everyone pain and suffering, we can't let people get hurt and die like Alex did in their time", stated L. Liz as she held up her fixed hand  
  
"So what do we do", asked L. Michael  
  
Five minutes later Outside  
  
"Okay I can't even walk straight", stated Isabel in her little body as the six little kids tried to walk down the rock slope  
  
"Yah and why is it causing so much pain", asked Michael  
  
"I'm not in pain why, where do you hurt", asked Maria as she stopped and looked at Michael  
  
"Oh shit I forgot why I was at Maxs tonight", answered Michael  
  
"What happen", replied Liz as everyone stopped  
  
"Hank got drunk and whooped on me real bad", said Michael as he held up his shirt to show a series of bruises and welts  
  
"Let me heal you before we get back to town", stated Max as he stumbled over to Michael  
  
"Don't Max, this is why your mother sent us so far back", laughed Liz  
  
"I don't see how this is funny", snapped Maria  
  
"It's seven more years before Michael originally got away from Hank we can get him out tonight and he wont have such a miserable childhood", answered Liz  
  
"But where would he go he can't be an emancipate teen yet", replied Kyle as Michael let his shirt down  
  
"We're very sorry about running away but we had to protect our friend Michael his foster father hurts him real bad and for no reason and the Evans didn't adopt him with his brother and sister", cried Liz  
  
"We were so scared that we'd be hurt, that's why we never told you he was our brother", added Isabel also putting on fake water works  
  
"Please don't make him go back to that mean old man, can't you please adopt him Mr. and Mrs. Evans who knows how far away they'll send him if you don't", smiled Maria catching on  
  
"We're surrounded by freaken geniuses", laughed Kyle as the group started walking again  
  
"So where are we going to be found by the police", asked Michael  
  
"I think it would be ironic if it was beside the road", answered Max  
  
Hour later side of road  
  
"Hold up kids where do you think your going", asked Sheriff Valenti as he stopped his car behind the kids  
  
"Please don't send him back he'll hurt him again", cried Maria as she stood in front of Michael  
  
"No one's going to hurt anyone", stated Valenti as he put his car in park then got out and walked up to the children  
  
"Hank'll hurt me again he always hurts me", whimpered Michael  
  
"Hanks your foster Dad how does he hurt you", asked Valenti as he bend down and looked at the grungy Michael behind the pipe curled Maria  
  
"He beats on me a lot", answered Michael as he stepped to the side, lifting his shirt and turned in a circle  
  
"Those are some nasty welts you have and no child deserves that, I'll personally make sure Hank doesn't get you back", stated Valenti as Michael dropped his shirt again  
  
"Thanks Dad that means a lot to all of us Michael's a good friend of ours", replied Kyle  
  
"Now why don't you kids get in the car, we'll go to the station and sort things out", said Valenti as he walked the children to the car  
  
"You think this will work because I definitely don't want to go back to Hank", whisper Michael as the group got into the car  
  
"Don't worry there's no other reason for use to be sent this far back so its gotta work", comforted Liz as they drove back towards town 


	4. 4

"Maria DeLuca what has come over you", screamed Amy as she walked into the Police station with the rest of the parents  
  
"I was thinking of my friend and that he can't be hurt any more", said Maria from her seat with the other children  
  
"Who was getting hurt", asked Nancy as she looked from child to child and they appeared fine only dusty  
  
"May you all come in my office the children can wait a few more minutes", replied Sheriff Valenti as he walked up to the group  
  
"Of course just stay put", stated Diane as the adults followed the sheriff  
  
"What do you think they're going to do", asked Isabel  
  
"I have no clue but we're going to find out soon", answered Max  
  
"Like I said it's the only reason possible for being sent back this far", said Liz as the adults walked back to them  
  
"Michael its been arraigned so you can live with the Evans", replied Sheriff Valenti  
  
"Come on Max, Michael, Isabel it's time to do home", smiled Phillip  
  
"Lets go Liz school starts in a few days you need to be well rested", stated Jeff  
  
First Day of School  
  
"If either of you say a word I'll beat you to a pulp", said Michael as he hid behind Max and Isabel  
  
"Oh what happen to the black shirt", asked Kyle fighting the urge to laugh as Isabel stepped to the side  
  
"I'm being mothered to death so arrest me Valenti", answered Michael as he was wearing a button up shirt and clean jeans  
  
"Mom flipped when Michaels things were delivered couldn't believe he lived in such a condition", added Isabel  
  
"What you were forced on a shopping spree may be I wont have as much trouble when we get older then", replied Maria as the group walked up the school steps  
  
"Do you ever think they'll stop bickering like old women", asked Liz as she and Max walked ahead  
  
"Well at least they have eight extra years", smiled Max as they all walked into the same class room  
  
"Lizzie, Maria how was your summer", asked Alex as he walked up to the reformed group and Kyle went over to his jock buddies  
  
"Wonderful, what about you", replied Liz  
  
"Good so who are all your new friends", said Alex knowing who they were  
  
"The Evans children Max, Michael and Isabel", smiled Maria then screeched when Michael pulled her hair  
  
"Excuse Michael Mom and Dad just adopted him the beginning of the week. I was wondering though would you like to sit next to me", stated Isabel  
  
"Of course", laughed Alex then the two headed for a set of desks  
  
"The names Mrs. Hogan and would you all take a seat, you might recognize my name I am the niece of the wrestler so listen straight and we'll have no problems", replied Mrs. Hogan as the children hurried to the free seat, then added, "Since I've told a little about my self why don't you each in order tell me about your self"  
  
"Alex Whitman I like to read a lot", answered Alex as she stared at him then went on to Isabel  
  
"Isabel Evans I want to be a social worker when I get older", stated Isabel  
  
"Maria Deluca or Hurricane Deluca", replied Maria  
  
"Michael Gur, I mean Evans I like to make things", added Michael  
  
"Max Evans I want to protect people", said Max  
  
"Liz Parker I love science", finished Liz in that row 


	5. 5

"Shoot Michael shoot", yelled Max as he held Isabel back

"The shrimp wont make it", replied Isabel

"I'm trying", said Michael as he dodged past Diane and shot the ball in the hoop

"You did it Michael we won", laughed Philip as he hugged Michael and Max

"It wasn't really far", pouted Isabel

"It was you who wanted to play boys against girls", stated Diane as Liz, Maria and Alex rode up on their bikes

"Hay kids how are you", asked Philip as the three stopped in the driveway

"Not bad actually wonderful", answered Maria

"I won a contest and I get to invite five friends and their families and I wanted to invite Max, Michael and Isabel", added Liz

"So what is your prize", asked Nancy

"A trip to New York City the big apple, incredible pizza and it's perfect timing we have vacation that week", smiled Liz

"Can we Mom, Dad", asked Michael

"I think it would be a good educational trip", smiled Nancy

"The Pod Squad And Friends are going to New York", laughed Alex

One week later

"We'll take the subway to Time Square and see where the ball drops on New Year", smiled Philip as the children got on the empty subway

"I don't see why we had to come this early everyone else is in bed", complained Alexs father just as Max made the doors close separating the adults from the children

"Mommy", cried Isabel as Michael started moving the subway car

"That went well", laughed Liz as they were out of sight of the adults

"I still can't believe you can do stuff like that it's so cool", added Alex

"Child optimism it's so cute", said Isabel

"Oh don't tell me you don't feel like a child again Miss. Pout", stated Maria

"I know she could have warned us we'd become child like", laughed Michael as he pulled one of Marias curls and she gave him the evil eye

"We've got to hurry they'll have the police after us in no time", replied Max as the car stopped and they walked down an abandoned tunnel

"This is disgusting", whispered Isabel as they walked down the wet tunnel

"And they live here with this racket and the rats", added Alex as the subway car drove by and rats scurried between their feet

"It actually seems better then the last time I was here", stated Max as he and Liz walked ahead

"What's that noise", asked Maria as they heard muffled screams

"You will no longer be needed to protect them", replied Nasado as the kids ran into the living corridor to see him holding his hand against a womans chest draining her life force

"Stop", yelled Max as he shot an energy blast at Nasados back

"What the hell", added Isabel as she saw Tess sitting in a corner shaking

"She's in a mind warp, Nasado's doing it", sensed Liz as she held Tesses shoulder

"What's going on who are you, what are you doing", asked Tess as Liz broke the spell and she saw Nasado still killing the woman

"You're not going to have any more chances to hurt us", stated Michael as he and Max shot a blast at Nasado and broke his hold on the woman

"He's right man you betrayed da royals, you're not doin that agains, you children are the others, the more human", said the woman as she blasted Nasado dead then looked at Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess

"That's right, we came here to help the dupes and we find out what happen to their protector, I guess the saying Mother knows best is true for what time she sent us to", answered Max

"My names Talisha my kids are out getting food and stuffs, I can'ts believe Nasado was a trader he was warping Ava and he had bad intentions for the rest of the royals. Who ares the rest of you", stated Talisha as she slowly recovered from Nasado

"My name's not Ava anymore it's Tess, what am I going to do know with out Nasado I have no one", cried Tess as she still huddled in the corner

"You so not alone sweets I'll protect you like Is protect my four are the rest of you protected", comforted Talisha

"My name's Max and this is my sister Isabel and brother Michael, these are our friends Liz, Maria and Alex we kinda ran from our parents to stop the dupes from turning evil, we were sent back in time by our Mom in an effort to change things for the better. So we wanted to combined the two groups so the dupes lives wouldn't be so bad", replied Max

"Cool, cool we'll just have to get's you back to your parents theys must be worried sick and we'll see if we can also settle downs there", said Talisha as the four dupes came running in

"What's going ons", asked Zan

"These are the other set of royal four they've been contacted by yours Moms in some twisted time changing thing to save all of us they just saved me from getting killed", answered Talisha as she pointed at Nasado

"Does that means you're okay", whispered Lonnie as she and Ava hung on to Talishas sides

"So their musts be some goods in the rejects after alls", replied Rath as he and Zan also hugged Talisha

"I guess being more alien isn't what made then so mean", said Isabel as the group watched the other

"Probably finding Talisha dead is what did it", added Liz

"So Max where do you and your friends live", asked Talisha

"Roswell", answered Max

"Now that's cornball", laughed Rath as they finally let go of Talisha

"You ain't seen cornball yet, wait till you see Michael, Max and Isabel with their parents", stated Maria

"Speakin of the fam how are we gonna explains you being missen and all", asked Talisha

"Well that's easy we made the subway doors close to separate us and we can figure out something for all of you showing up and why Max, Michael and Isabel were found naked on the side of the road unable to talk or anything", smiled Liz

"How's that", asked Ava as she sat next to Tess

"We're sorry we got separate and it took so long for us to find you but Michael, Max and Isabel started remembering things", cried Maria

"You see they finally remembered what happened when they were little a really bad person attacked them and killed their Mommy and Daddy in front of them that's what made them forget. The bad person separated the eight brother and sisters and would hurt them like Hank hurt Michael, they ran and forgot until they were adopted", added Liz

"Please don't be too upset we had to find our brothers and sisters once we remembered we once lived in New York and please help us find away to stay together", replied Isabel

"As we've said before fricken geniuses", laughed Michael as he hugged Maria and Max did the same thing to Liz

"I'm gonna havest to agrees with you, yours girls are geniuses", added Rath

Police Station

"Are you kids okay you must have been so scared", asked Amy as the adults ran up to the six children

"We remember Mommy we remember", cried Isabel as Max and Michael also put on the water works

"The poor kids were just reunite with their fam you cants blames thems for bein more scared", stated Talisha as she walked up to them with her group of five

"What do you mean you remember", asked Philip as he looked from Max to Zan, Michael to Rath and Isabel to Lonnie

"Yes Isabel started remembering and she helped the rest of us and we found our way to our old home and our brothers and sisters", replied Max as each of the pod squad stood next to their twin

"May bes I cans fill in some blanks but the sweets can't be here to hears", said Talisha as she looked at the adults

"We'll be right over there", suggested Jeff as the adults walked over to the other side of the station

"By the way my name's Talisha I'm the other fives guardian, so the jist is like Max put it, the eight of them lived in New Yorks happy ever after like but things changed their Moms was what you'd call a rich ditz always flaunting the dough. Finally bit her and her bo when they were robbed and murdered by they're butler Nasado, he thought he could gets some more by kidnapping the kids and holden thems ransom. It didn't work outs he left four in New Yorks and one in Oklahoma and brought the last three to Roswell he finally abandoned the idea of getting any moneys and ditched the last little sweets", stated Talisha

"The poor things what's going to happen now, do they have family are they going to take them away", cried Diane

"They have nos fam except for one another so Ims moven to Roswell with my little gang so they can be with their sibs and live all happily ever after and all", answered Talisha

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

"So how things work out", asked Kyle as he stood in front of Roswell Elementary and the Pod Squad and Friends approached

"The dupes are here with their guardian Talisha, we saved her from Nasado so he's already dead", explained Isabel as they walked into the school

"They're going to be in our class Talisha's signing them in now including Tess, I still can't believe Nasado could mind warp and he was doing it to his precious Tess", said Maria as they walked into their class room and took their seats

"So it wasn't her fault she was so warped", added Liz

"Hello class I'm happy to say since we have the smallest class we're getting five new students and I know it may seem odd but three are going to look like some people you already know. That's because we're going to have eight brothers and sisters in this class it is very rare because four girls were born then ten months later four boys were born so they're all in the same grade. So I'd like to introduce you to Lonnie, Tess, Ava, Rath and Zan now everyone give them a nice warm welcome", smiled Mrs. Hogan as she ushered the children into the class

"Hi", echoed the class

"As you can see Lonnie is Isabels twin, Rath is Michaels and Zan is Maxs so why don't you children tell us something about your selves then take an available seat", instructed Mrs. Hogan

"Wes from News York", stated Rath

"Wes also only here to be with our sibs", added Zan as they spread out through the open seats

"You children came at a good day we're starting a new project. You'll be broken in groups of four and have two weeks to complete this, I want you to invent something that you think would revolutionize civilization. Anything you want something to do your home work for you, a robot to deal with pesky little brothers or sisters", stated Mrs. Hogan as she passed out an outline

"Do we get to choose our partners", asked Kyle

"Not this time, group one is Alex, Isabel, Lonnie and Gwen, two Ava, Zan, Pam and Tommy, three Rath, Kyle, Suzanne and Diana four Tess, Bethany, Brian and Daniel, five Liz, Max, Michael and Maria. Put your desks together and try to come up with some ideas", answered Mrs. Hogan

Group One

"Isabel your sister is a freak", giggled Gwen as the children moved their desks

"She's my sister so don't talk about her like that", replied Isabel

"Somethin the matter Izzie", asked Lonnie as she walked up to the two

"Nothing if Gwen here keeps her mouth shut", answered Isabel

"You've been so different since you started hanging out with the nerd", stated Gwen as she sat down

"May be we should get to work", suggested Alex as the other three also sat down

"I have an idea something to shut people up who have stupid ideas", said Isabel as she and Lonnie gave Gwen the death glare

Group Two

"So are you smarter then your twin", asked Tommy

"What the matter wit Max", replied Zan as he sat back in his chair

"He's a idiot hanging out with that Parker", said Tommy

"Yah Parkers a little geek", laughed Pam

"Zan I thinks this is gonna be a long two weeks", whispered Ava

Group Three

"So you're from New York that's cool", smiled Suzanne

"Yah home to the best slices in the world", replied Rath

"Cool", stated Suzanne

"Can we quit the love connection we have a project to do", said Kyle as he looked back and forth between the two

Group Four

"Oh we could do a humane mouse trap", suggested Bethany

"It's been done and it's cool to see their little necks snapped", replied Danny

"How about instead of having a baseball tee have a air pump so it's more real this way we can get to the majors faster", stated Brian

"Tess what do you think you don't have to be shy", smiled Bethany as she looked at Tess

Group Five

"It says we have to come up with a working design so what are we going to do", asked Maria as she looked at Max and Liz

"Come on Mr. and Mrs. Science what's floating around those brains of yours, cause we can't use what we did last time", added Michael

"Hay we didn't know exactly how much make up to put on the stamps, like the tracker to figure out how many bodies were in Braveheart was any better", defended Maria

"Maria, Michael you should consider this as a gift you really need to get your grades up", stated Mrs. Hogan as she walked past the group

"Hay if we do good we can do something similar for the tenth grade science fair", suggested Liz

"Yah and you remember that one was mandatory", added Max getting the twos attention

Tenth Grade Science Fair

"Your theory on music and plants is amazing and how it can be transposed to people is amazing", stated the Judge as he stood in front of Max, Liz, Maria and Michaels booth

"And as you can see the plant that was subjected to Metallic and similar forms of music is shaped more wild and the one that was subjected to bubble gum pop is nearly perfectly shaped", observed Max

"Who cares to the fact that we used our powers to do it", laughed Michael once the Judge had walked away


End file.
